Purebred
by Chibi Pyralspite
Summary: Kurt was born from a purebred show cat, and is sold to a wealthy family to begin his training in their path
1. Chapter 1

A/n: More fanfiction at four am.

Purebred

His eyes widened as he took his first steps into the house, tail moving gingerly from side to side. Looking down on the marble floors he could see his reflection take place, walking a few steps more inside before stretching his lanky body out. He walked around on his paws as he began to look around near the front door and then mischievously began to paw under the door near him to see what was inside. He was young and didn't know any better, being squirt by a water bottle which made him jump to his feet.

The cat gave a look of disappointment and moved away, looking around skittishly. He ran back towards the front door as heavy footsteps were heard from the circled stairs. The cat hid behind the older man, peeking out to watch the other who appeared.

"You're home." The voice spoke as it continued down the rest of the stairs, hands fixing at his tie.

"Yes, sire. This is the cat I was speaking about. It's a kitten still, only three months old but showing great progress. He needs much training if he wants to become a top prize cat though."

The man stepped onto the floor, looking past the others leg to see the cat dazed and confused. The feline was staring at the tie he was trying hard to make perfect. "Cute." He spoke, untying his tie and pulling it from underneath his shirt. He dangled the tie to knee length and watched as the cat lifted up his hindquarters and then ran towards the other to attack it.

"Do you wish for me to call your father and tell him about the new pet or will you do it yourself?" He coughed in-between a few words. "I'm sorry, sire, I'm terribly allergic to their kind."

The younger man watched as the cat continued to attack the tie, getting his nails caught in the cloth and pulling until it let go. He fell onto his back and only turned around, shook his head and began to groom his ears. "It's fine, Maxwell, you may go." He waved his hand as he put his tie back around his neck. He watched as the man left and he turned over to the cat. "Here kitty kitty." His voice was low and made a strange calling sound which made the cat turn around. It let out a mew and began to walk over to him.

"..." The cat looked up at the man, eying his tie again but not attacking.

"Come on..." He picked the cat up and it held onto him, paws gripping at both shoulders. "Let's give you a bath and I'll show you where you'll sleep."

The cat looked at him in a confused manner, watching as the man looked at his collar at his neck that read, 'Kurt.' He smiled as he made his way back up the stairs he came down, feeling the cat squirm around, Kurt's legs wrapping around the man's waist.

He patted the others back, rubbing against his skin which was as soft as his ears looked. They were the same brown as his hair and just as fluffy looking.

Making it to the top of the stairs, he turned down the hall and entered a door that was half way down the hall. It was the same marble as the floors downstairs. "Sit here, I'll be back." He picked Kurt up and put him down to sit on the closed toilet seat.

Kurt didn't listen. As soon as the man left he climbed off of the toilet seat and began to look around, pawing at things he saw fit to paw at. He pulled down a roll of toilet paper and began to attack it, leaving bits and pieces of paper all of the floor. He turned when he heard the footsteps of the man again.

"I can't leave you alone for one minute." He chuckled, shutting the door behind him and then putting the clothes up against the hanger. He then proceeded to clean up the mess the cat left behind. "Can you take your clothes off for me?' He picked the cat up and put him back on the toilet.

Kurt pointed to himself.

"Yes. You."

Kurt blinked and reached at the edge of his shirt and pulling it awkwardly over his head. He had a hard time getting it off and let out a screeching sound when it got caught over his ear. He then threw it on the ground angrily and began to pull off his beige shorts. While he did this he could hear loud running water, it made his ears twitch and as he put the last piece of clothing on the floor. He turned over to the man, he was kneeling over a tub and he climbed off of the toilet and crawled over to see what the sound was.

"Good." Kurt heard the others voice, ears twitching again as he hid behind the man."Uh, uh, uh." He pulled Kurt's paws from his arm and began to lift him up. He squirmed all over the place as he was dipped into the water, his tail curling up and moving away from the dangerous liquid. "Come on, don't fight just get in." He managed to get Kurt's legs in the water but he kicked around violently until he was dropped in and then began to panic. He thrashed around as the water was filling, soaking the man and his old clothing.

"I'm not going to drown you, you're dirty and need a bath." He spoke calmly, shutting the water off when the bath filled half way. He watched Kurt in the water, scared and helpless, he had stopped thrashing and was now shivering in the water. "I'm your owner so don't be afraid." His voice was still calm, not looking to be phased by the other and his reactions.

Kurt only looked at the man as he picked up a small cup on the edge of the tub and filled it with water. He flinched as the water was poured over his head and in seconds began thrashing around again.

"Hey! Calm down." He held the cat up as he washed off his hair with a gentle lavender soap, and then washed his ears. His ears twitched with every scrub and could hear the cat purring softly. "You can understand me...but can you speak?" He was curious what the creature could do.

Kurt nodded as the water washed the soap away from his ears.

"My name is Blaine. Can you say my name?"

Kurt looked determined, feeling the pull of his tail as the rest of his skin was cleaned. "...Bla..."

"Blaine." He spoke again as a loofah was pulled from the tubs knobs and began to wash away with a sweet smelling soap.

"Bla...ine." He nodded happily but shivered when the water was poured over his body. Even the warm water felt cold to him.

"A few more minutes." He put down the cup and loofah, allowing the cat to stay in the tub. He licked at the water on his paw and began shaking his hair to dry it.

Blaine moved to the hanger, grabbing the towel he had brought and then back over to the cat. Every time he had seen the cat get the water off his hand, he dipped it back in the tub to clean the other. He did this a few times back and forth. "Stand up." He unfolded the towel as he watched the cat lift from the water, his body shaking until the towel wrapped around him. Blaine lifted him up from the tub and grabbed the clothes from the hanger and left the bathroom.

The cat held onto Blaine again as they headed towards another room in a different hallway. Once inside Kurt was placed onto the bed inside of it. His towel was removed after a few seconds and new clothes were pulled onto his body. This time a pair of simple underwear and a very long silk shirt that reached down to his knees as he sat.

The cat then laid back when he was dressed, crawling onto the bed and looking around at the stuff near the headboards.

"No, Kurt." Blaine spoke, putting away the other things that he left out while searching for new clothes for his pet.

Kurt turned to Blaine, looking disappointed again.

"I need to train you..." He sighed, moving over onto his bed and sitting by Kurt. He put his hand on Kurt's head, his hair drying quickly. His hand stroked down on his head, then back up to stroke his ears. Kurt's head moved, pressing into the hand and purring again. "You can't learn how to be a show cat unless I do."

"...C...at." He nodded, moving his head away from his hand.

"Yes. We have a lot to work on such as strength and agility." He smiled, pulling the blankets from the top of his bed down. "In the morning I'll show your training grounds."

The cat was laying down as he spoke, cuddling up against Blaine's leg and was petted as he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

Blaine awoke to a heavy weight on top of his stomach. He opened his eyes slowly and could see his new kitten on top of him, pawing at his master's ears with his nails. Groaning, he covered his ears and rolled onto his side, trying to get the creature to stop it. Kurt only gave a disappointed mew and laid down on Blaine's side stretching his lower body and giving a yawn. After he had felt comfortable; the cat climbed off of his masters side and sat back onto the bed.

'What are you doing?" His hand reached out for the kitten and began to pet his hair.

He watched the kitten lay down on the bed again and stretch his body out some more. "...do...n..." The kitten started speaking but became flustered and immediately stopped.

Blaine chuckled and sat up, pushing blankets off of his body and moving off of his bed. He lifted up his arms and stretched them, moving his legs slowly to a basket on a chair and proceeded to pull clothes from it. "What do you want to wear today?"

Kurt looked puzzlingly at him, tail wagging as he crawled off the bed and onto all fours. He was trying to get comfortable again to go back to sleep.

"I want you to learn how to walk too and talk better. I know you're young but in a few months when you're a little bigger you should be able to do a lot of these things."

The other nodded, using the bed to try and stand up onto his feet. It did not work, his back arched the entire time and his knees shook as he fell back onto the ground and rolled over on his back.

"Here." He stared up at Blaine as he held out an outfit for the kitten. He put out his arm and grabbed the long sweater. "You have training today so all you really need is a long outfit."

The kitten sat up and pulled the nightgown he had on off, it got stuck on his ears and made him whine. Blaine stood behind him, grabbing the nightgown and helping it off of him. He also helped put on the new sweater over his body, helping him stand by allowing the kitten to grab onto Blaine's waist so he could pull the sweater down to his thighs.

"Come on." He attached a leash to his collar and the cat was pulled—making him fall onto the floor—and he crawled as he followed his master.

They left the room and headed down a hall, passing by maids and butlers, others who worked for Blaine's family. They all bowed before him and a few seemed even shocked to see the half-human boy to crawl around on the ground. It was a strange sight but they all knew he had to be trained or he would never be allowed to become a show cat. He'd be out on the streets in a heartbeat. Kurt didn't know that though, the poor kitten just knew he was a pet and this as his master and that was all.

The two made it downstairs and headed off towards a small door in the hallway right before the kitchen. At the door Kurt let out a quiet meow. He followed his master as they entered into the door and Kurt had a chance to look around at the new area. It was filled with different machinery. He climbed up onto one of the machines to get a better look around the area. There were some cones on the ground and a strange ramp that started from the ground and lead up quickly. It looked more like dog training grounds then anything.

The kitten climbed off of the machine and followed his Master off onto a certain machine. It looked like just a plain black table that he would be bathed and beautified on. Kurt climbed up onto this one, using his hind legs to help him since he almost slid off.

"Lay back onto it." Blaine's voice spoke softly as he watched the cat did so, giggling as he fell onto it and his hands stretched up. He began to lock the others wrist into metal chains. "So you don't fall off." He spoke as he finished and hit a button which tilted the table slightly on an angle.

The kitten started to struggle as his master went somewhere else, grabbing a bottle and an item and coming back over. He stood in front of the table and prepared something near his feet.

"Your training comes in a lot of different forms: endurance, strength and speed. A few times a week you'll need be to trained and then you will get practice with me a few times. You need to be prepared. First I'm going to need to work your body though, you're still young." The kitten listened as he felt the other push his sweater up and grab at the elastic of his underwear. After pulling them off he grabbed Kurt's lower thigh, just beneath the bend of his knee to push them up and where he wanted. Then the Kitten heard a bottle uncap and squirt out.

The kitten looked over, letting out a sound when he could feel his masters fingers against his skin which made him jerk. The fingers dipped lower touching he tight pucker of flesh before his slick finger began to circle and enter it with little warning.

The feeling burned but wasn't unpleasant.. The finger pushed deeper which pushed the kitten back against the table, pulling his own legs up higher, exposing his hole fully to the other. It was appreciated because it wouldn't be easy breaking into the young boy. The second finger was just as surprising as the first when it pushed pass his tight muscles. The slickness of the lubricant did its best to ease the passage, but the kitten was a mess with the fingers inside of him.

The kitten squirmed again as he felt the others fingers inside of him, bending and flexing as the continued to stretch him out in ways the kitten would never be able to imagine, only feel.

The third finger made Kurt feel uncomfortable again. It stretched him out even more, making his lower stomach fill with a strange feeling. An electric feeling that happened every time the fingers pressed into his one spot.

When the fingers slipped away from the kittens body he let out a meow and could feel something new pressing to his body. It was hard and felt like metal against his lower body. Blaine had moved again, tilting the table again and then hitting a button that moved the metal item inside of the kittens body. It began to rotate as it pierced through his muscles. The pace was slow and made the young kitten cry out until the entire thing was inside of his ass and moving against him.

The speed seemed to increase and the machine began to rotate even faster, pulling out of the boy and then drilling back in. It moved in and out of him quickly, pressing in all of the way and pushing against his prostate. The feeling made him mewl and groan—quickly turning his inner parts numb.

The only thing bothering him more than the drilling inside of his body was _his_ Master. He was keeping time next to him, the clock ticking quickly as time went by. The young kitten's body couldn't take it. Moments later he felt his eyes shut and his body slink into the table even deeper.

Blaine reached his hand over, tapping the kitten on his face to wake him up. It was to avail and he turned off the time and the machine at the same time. He didn't last longer than a few minutes would have to mark that on the records later when he got a chance. He hit a few buttons and it titled the table back to normal and pulled the dildo out of his body. Moving his hands above the kitten's head, Blaine undid the chains and picked the cat up from the table and headed out of the training grounds.


End file.
